A Whole New World
by Natalia-Chan
Summary: A bright flash of white light changes the lives of two teenage spastics forever, as they are dragged out of their regular lives and into a strange friendship with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Eventual HikaruxOC and KaoruxOC.


**Sayshi: Hi peeps, how 'yall doin'? Life's good, thanks for asking... OH MY GOD IT WAS JUST 11-11-11 11:11:11! YEAH! so anyways...**

**Hikaru: Why did I ever have to meet you and get sucked into the crazy world of Sayshi's brain?**

**Sayshi: Because you're awesome, otherwise I wouldn't write about you...**

**Hikaru: Well, luckily Sayshi doesn't own OHSHC or Hello Kitty. **

**Sayshi: HEY!**

**Sakura: Oh just stop fighting already, you idiots. **

The two girls stared at the small computer screen of the younger one's Macbook Air. Knowing that they shouldn't be awake, they continued to observe the scene in the anime unfolding in front of them. Sakura, the younger one, but only by a few months, was a small Japanese 16 year old girl. Her long black hair formed a curtain on one side of her face, and her brown eyes were concentrated on the screen in front of her. The purple contacts she usually wore were neatly placed in the box beside her, because she was with a good friend, and not at school. She wore pink Hello Kitty pajamas, and the sickly pink color of them perfectly matched her streak of pink hair.

The other girl, also Asian, was Mayumi, one of Sakura's best friends. Though slightly older than Sakura, she was also sixteen, and in the same grade. She was the source of Sakura's obsession with anime, or rather one of the sources. The other was Willow, the other in their group of the three best friends. She and Sakura were in the same class, which meant that they could easily alienate most of the class, something Sakura chose to do, while Willow didn't.

Mayumi also had black hair, though slightly shorter than Sakura's. She was the quiet one, though if you knew her well enough, also the most perverted of the three. Obviously not the most outgoing girl, but she knew how to have a good time. While she and Sakura were always finishing up their homework during lunch, Willow, the sensible one, would sigh, and end up giving them the answers.

It was during one of Sakura's many raids of Mayumi's sugar supply that she saw the light, the bright flash of white light, that caused her to get Mayumi's attention off of the computer screen, where the theme song to Ouran High School Host Club was playing. "Hey, Mayumi?"

"Yeah?" said Mayumi

"I think there was a power surge," said Sakura. Mayumi was about to respond, when they heard voices coming from the bathroom.

Since Sakura had a habit of hiding her emotions, she calmly placed a spoonful of sugar in her mouth, and smiled, but Mayumi could tell that Sakura was scared from the way her hand was quivering.

"Come on," said Mayumi, trying to be brave. Sakura nervously put her contacts on her eyes, and closed the laptop, hiding the girls last remnant of sanity as Sakura Kiss, the Ouran High School Host Club opening song, was abruptly cut off.

The girls stood up, making sure to stay quiet, as Mayumi's parents wouldn't take nicely to being woken up because "there was a suspicious white light." Mayumi stopped along the way to grab a frying pan, and Sakura to grab a chef's knife. Mayumi almost screamed when she turned around and saw her slightly violent friend clutching the knife with a wild look in her eyes, but thought better of it. _"Well," _thought Mayumi. _"If we're going to be attacked, it's better for both of us to have some form of weapon. Even though the attackers don't even stand a chance against a sugar high Sakura with a knife..."_

So the girls continued to the bathroom, where the voices were still talking. They had a silent battle with their eyes about who would open the door, until Sakura got fed up with it and grabbed the knob, yanking open the bathroom door.

**Mayumi P.O.V.**

What we saw would've made us burst out laughing, if it hadn't been such a serious situation. Upon seeing Sakura, in her Hello Kitty pajamas and carrying a lethal weapon, the two red-headed boys had a strange mixture of amusement and pure fear upon their faces. I came in behind her, carrying my frying pan, and feeling like a complete idiot. Of course, I also had to trip over the doorstop, and manage to whack myself on the head with said frying pan, and the two boys snickered, one muttering "Baka," under his breath.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Hihi," I said, noticing that the boys had called my friend an idiot, and fighting the urge to laugh, because she still had a heavy weapon in her hands. "Are you the Hitachiins?" I continued, as I am completely obsessed with Ouran.

"Now, Sakura, let's not start off being an Ouran fangirl..." started Mayumi, while getting up and rubbing her head.

"Yeah," said the one that I assumed to be Hikaru, from the way he was acting so far.

"Hi Hikaru, I'm Sakura, my idiot friend is Mayumi, and it's great to meet you so how are you doing and how are you here and I'm so happy and..."

"I'm very sorry for her insanity, she is kinda a die hard Hikaru fangirl so..." said Mayumi, while yanking the knife from my hand and placing it in the sink.

"Wait, she can tell us apart?" asked Kaoru.

"Yup!" I said. "It's easy!"

"Wha...aaa..." said Hikaru. I just laughed.

**No One's P.O.V.**

So Mayumi tried to calm Sakura down while the twins stared at the two girls.

"So... where are we?" asked Kaoru.

"Uhhh... why don't we sit down..." said Mayumi, while leading her friend to the living room, and putting the knife away. Sakura dragged Hikaru along with her, who pulled Kaoru with them. It was a miracle that Mayumi's family was still asleep.

When they arrived at the living room, where only minutes ago the girls had been happily settling down to an episode of Ouran, the twins sat down on the air mattress, and Mayumi stood up. Of course, Sakura, being the creepier one of the two girls, sat down on Hikaru's lap, until Mayumi yanked her up.

"Where are we, some commoner house?"

"You... uh... we're not exactly sure why you're here," said Mayumi.

"You're on Earth!" said Sakura, at the same time.

"Thanks so much, Sakura, that REAAALLLLLYYYY helped," clearly annoyed at how idiotic her friend could be.

"So, how did you end up here?" asked Sakura

"We don't really know."

"Well, you're not in Ouran anymore, or anywhere close," said the girls.

After ten minutes of explaining, they finally reached some sort of understanding.

"So where do we go now?" asked the twins.

"Well, Hikaru can go with Sakura, and Kaoru can go with me," said Mayumi.

"But..." started Hikaru

"It's the best we can do," said Sakura.

"So live with it," said Mayumi.

"Okay..."said the twins, though they obviously weren't okay with the arrangement.

"And one last thing..." said the girls.

"Our parents can't know. Sakura hasn't actually ever dated, and my parents think that boys are devil's spawn, so be careful," said Mayumi. And with that, the four people started to pack up their stuff, and get ready to introduce the twins to Willow, and going to school. No one was looking forward to 10:00 A.M., which happened to be in only an hour.

**Sayshi: Well, I hope you liked it, I did put a lot of effort into this..**

**Hikaru: Yeah, sure. Make it all about you. **

**Sayshi: I'm talking to my readers, not you, so please be quiet. **

**Hikaru: Meh**

**Sayshi: So, my dear readers, please review, anonymous or not, I don't really care. **

**Hikaru: I thought you cared about your reviewers. **

**Sayshi: Oh just SHUT UP! **

**Sayshi OUT!**


End file.
